This invention relates generally to float means, and more specifically to the provision of structural means to various components of a concrete float for facilitating the attachment of a handle thereto, and to resist bending and other distortions that are experienced by the concrete finishing float during repeat usage.
Various types of float means, for use for finishing concrete and related materials, have long been available in the art. The applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,581, upon a combination groover, trowel and bull float, discloses one such example of a variety of floats, incorporating technology to improve and enhance their functioning, during repeated usage by the contractor. Another patent to the applicant herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,583, discloses a hand float, which is of the type used by the concrete finisher, for finishing the surface of concrete, from a more proximate location, through the direct manual efforts of the contractor. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,536, upon an adjustable concrete finishing tool, discloses another invention of the inventor herein, and shows further improvements to a concrete finishing tool, in this particular instance, primarily comprising a bull float, wherein remote adjustment may be obtained for the float, during its application and usage.
The current invention improves upon the features of these previous developments, for providing means for resisting the heat warping and distortion that may occur as a result of exposure to tools of this type to sunlight, and particularly the heat of summer, and likewise, provides means for furnishing a quick adjustment to the various handle means that may be accommoated by the tool, and its reinforcing brace, through usage of the principles of this current improvement.